


Paris

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [5]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: They were happy
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Lucer | Cryp07, Levi | Cryp07 & Phelgor | Cryp07, Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07, Momman | Cryp07 & Phelgor | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Kudos: 6





	Paris

Levi smiled at his husband of a year. “We’re finally going to Paris, darling.”  
“Yeah.” Momman grinned back, tangling their hands together. “Thanks for coming with us.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I love you and Phel.” Levi hummed, leaning his head on Momman’s shoulder.   
“Big bro, Manny! Where are we going now?” Phel latched onto Momman’s leg, looking up at the both of them.   
“I figured we could go to the Louvre? What do you think, ‘mon?” He didn’t respond. “...mon?” (His hand was empty. Why was his hand empty?)  
“Big bro, you gotta wake up!”  
“What-? Phel-?”  
“Wake up!” Phelgor shook him heavily. (Why was she so strong?)  
.  
.  
.  
He woke up.  
Sobbing into his pillow, he mourned the loss of the gold-eyed fox who made his day better by simply being in it. His bed was empty. It was always empty now.   
“Momman! Why’d you have to die?” Envy curled his arms around the pillow. (It almost felt like his husband was there with him.) “Why…?”  
A soft hand ran through his hair gently. “Oh cub…”  
“Lulu…? Why’d he have to die?”  
“...I don’t know cub. I don’t know.” Levi whimpered, and hugged Lucer tightly, his tears soaking into her shirt.  
“I miss him!”   
“We all do.” Lucer murmured. “But people need you.”  
“He was my husband! You don’t-” His voice broke, and he wiped at his tears. “You don’t know how it felt- how it..how it feels.”  
“You’re right cub. I don’t. Do you want me to go?” The green-eyed Sin nodded against the cloth of Pride’s blazer. The lioness sighed, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and left the room.   
Levi...Levi stared at the ring on his necklace and cried.   
(He missed Momman so much.)


End file.
